Trapped, Broken and Disenchanted
by DammitKendizzle
Summary: Kendall is offered to Mike Diamond, a gang leader, after his boyfriend can't pay him back. Kendall is forced into Mike's prostitution business, but what happens when Logan, a gang member who works for Mike, sees Kendall and wants to save him? *Mature content*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So yes, this is another story that I'm starting and I've been debating when I would post it and I finally decided that I would today. I actually came up with this idea a couple of weeks ago and my friend encouraged me to write it, so Thanks Marissa! :D Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Rocque Woods, Minnesota was possibly the nastiest and most dangerous city in all of Minnesota. It wasn't the type of place that you would want to raise a family, especially if you wanted them to be successful. Most of the families that resigned here were dysfunctional and had been stuck in this city all their life. If you were born here, you would more than likely die here as well.<p>

All of the families that lived in Rocque Woods were pretty much trapped here and there was a ninety-nine percent chance they would never leave. Most people had jobs that paid just enough to get by and some extra cash on the side. That's what many kids knew they would have to look forward to after they graduated high school, but there was always other jobs if you didn't wanna wake up early in the morning and slug to work. You could always work for him.

Who is the man I'm talking about? Well, he is Mike Diamond, one of the most feared people in all of Minnesota. Let's just say that if you thought that your life would be much better with one of jobs, you'd be very disappointed. Diamond owned about one fifth of Rocque Woods population, and yes, I do mean own. Once you accepted a job with Diamond, you pretty much had just sold your soul to him. You had to do whatever he told you, you'd give your life for him if you had to, and if you made a bet with him, you better damn well keep it if you want to continue breathing.

So what jobs did Mike Diamond have to offer? If you were to look out into the street at night you could see your options. The drug dealers that lurked in the alley ways, the prostitutes that walked the cement paved sidewalks or of one of the many gangsters that you could find chilling at any street sign. All of them belonged to Mike. You may be wondering why anyone would ever want to work as any of those. Well, the answer is simple; the pay and the protection.

The pay was three times as much as you would make at any day job and the promise of Mike's protection was priceless. He'd make sure you were safe, no one would dare harm one of his workers, but if you betrayed him you were dead.

Logan closed the door behind him as he entered the meeting building. Mike had called every high ranking member of the gang, which could have only meant one thing. They were going on a search and destroy.

As the brunette took a seat in his assigned chair he realized that he had been the last to arrive.

"My apologies sir, I didn't mean to arrive so late", Logan said as everyone eyed him.

"Just don't let it happen again, Mitchell", Mike said before turning his attention back to the table of his alliances,"We have serious business that need to be taken care of right away, that's why I called the six of you."

Logan then took a moment to see who was sitting at the table with him, even though he had a fairly good idea of who they were. Carlos Garcia, Jett Stetson, Frankie Sanders, Tad Bitters and of course James Diamond. Logan mentally approved of the selection, cause they were truly the best of the best. If you needed anything done, they were the guys Mike would call. James definitely wasn't there just because he was Mike's son, he deserved and earned every right to be sitting among the rest of them.

James, Carlos and Logan were all fairly young, they were only twenty two. The three of them had grown up with each other and even as kids they were inseparable. They always got in trouble when they were with one another, which could have been another reason they all decided on being in the same gang together.

Tad and Jett were twenty seven, they were cousins and when they found out about the benefits Mike Diamond had to offer they couldn't turn him down. Frankie was the oldest out of the six men that had been called in, he was twenty nine and decided to join the clan five years ago. He joined after his wife and four year daughter had been killed in a hit and run. A few weeks after he joined he had found the man that was responsible for the death of his family and had his personal revenge.

"What ever it is Mr. Diamond, we can handle it", Carlos said, honored that he had been called in.

"Good...", Mike grinned,"I need you boys to eliminate someone. A man came to me today, he gave me all the info on the target. Name, appearance and his address, so you won't have to track him down. Also, he is paying a lot of money to have this job done, so if you do it now it's easy money in your pockets."

The six boys smiled at how simple the task had been made for them. The faster it got done, the faster they got paid. Mike smirked when he saw the eager look in the mens eyes. He handed each of them a copy of the address and stood up.

"Wait, boss!", Stetson said before Mike left,"Is the any special way we have to do this? Did he make any request?"

"Nope, just get rid of him boys," and with that all six of them left the room, not needing to sat another word to eachother.

**_*Five Hours Later*_**

"Tad! Jett! I could use a little assistance over here!", Frankie called as he rolled the freshly killed corpse up into some sheets.

The two ran over to Frankie, helping his with the body as Carlos, James and Logan cleaned up any evidence that would lead the cops to suspect it was them.

After the six of them finished cleaning up the murder scene and loading the body into the trunk they drove off. They headed north so that they'd end up in the mountains. Once they agreed on a deserted part of the mountains they got out and started digging. It took about an hour and a half for the five of them to dig the eight foot grave. Carlos had been put on look out of any approaching cars. The gangsters quickly unloaded the body, lowering in into the soil and burying it. After they were done with their work they piled into the car, ready to race back to Rocque Woods and claim their earnings.

"Do any of you even know how much we're getting paid?", Frankie asked as they started to near the entrance of the city.

"No clue... ask James, he is Mike's son", Tad said.

"I think he said thirty-five to fourty grand."

"Dam! That's at least five thousand for each of us, man! Whoever the fuck we just butchered must have really fucked this dude over!", Jett exclaimed.

"I say we put the money to good use after we get paid tonight!"

"Guys, calm down!", Logan laughed as he continued driving," We can celebrate later!"

**_*Thirty Minutes Later*_**

"What the fuck do you mean you don't have the fucking money!", Mike screamed as the six men entered the building.

"I-I didn't think you would do it right away...I-I don't have the money yet", another voice said.

As Logan, Carlos, Tad, Jett and Frankie entered the room they saw Mike holding a young blonde male by the throat. His hands were latched onto the guys windpipe, ready to crush it. Before he had a chance to though, James spoke up.

"Dad... what's wrong? What did this guy do?", Mike turned, letting go of the dirty blonde guys neck, facing his son and other gangsters.

"Son, did you guys take care of the assignment I gave you?"

"Yeah...", James said, unsure if it was the answer his father was looking for.

"Okay... now get out. I have business that needs to be taken care of."

"But, Dad, what's going-..."

"_GET OUT!_", Mike yelles and everyone rushed out of the room, leaving him with the scared teen.

"So Dak... how the fuck do you expect to pay me? Cause if I don't get my money today, or if we don't work out a way for you to get me my money, you won't be leaving here alive."

"I-I only have thirty thousand with me right now...I-I don't have anymore money", Dak said trembling.

"Well how are you going to pay me my other ten thousand!"

"I d-don't know..."

"Fine... a life for a life", Mike chuckled as he reached for his knife, but before he could grab it Dak called out.

"Wait! I know how to! I know how I can pay you back!"

"I'm listening...", Mike said, intrigued to hear the young man's offer.

"I can give you my b-boyfriend! You can use him to work off the money I owe you, he can work it off by selling his body to you."

"You want me to spare you, but take your boyfriend? Make him one of my prostitutes and whore him out to Minnesota? Why the fuck would I take him instead of you?", Mike asked.

"W-well... he's better looking than me, he's gorgeous and he would make you much more money than I ever could", Dak said, hopeful that he'd accept his offer.

"Hmmm...well..."

"Look! I have a picture of him! I can show you him to prove it!", Dak said as he quickly pulled out his phone and handed the picture to Mike.

He smirked when he saw the picture of the boy. He was tall and slender. He had blonde hair the swept to one side of his face. His eyebrows were dark and thick and his facial structure was absolutely amazing. Pale skin, pink soft lips and some of the most beautiful green eyes anyone had ever seen.

"Oh my god...", Mike said as he looked at the picture,"How old is he?"

"He is seventeen...", Dak stated, focused on selling his lover to get out of his debt.

"It's a deal", Mike mumbled as he thought of the money that the teen could make him," What is his name?"

"Kendall... Kendall Knight", Dak said as a smile crept across his face.

He had just gotten out of a deal that could have ended him, but just put Kendall into a deal that would trap and ruin him forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hi guys and gals! :D I just want to say thank you to everyone who has subscribed/reviewed/favorited this story. It really does mean a lot to me. Also, thanks Kendalls LogieBear for telling me to update this first, cause knowing me I probably wouldn't have updated this for a couple of weeks xD Oh, one more thing, I decided to make Logan taller than Kendall, so when you get there, just know it wasn't a mistake. Anyway, enough of my ranting, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Dak shivered as he walked down the snow covered sidewalks to his and his boyfriends shared apartment building. He wasn't only shivering because of the cool Minnesota weather, he was also shaking because of the dozens of eyes that he could feel staring right through him.<p>

Word had gotten out fast about Dak and how he hadn't been able to pay money back to Mr. Diamond. Most were wondering how the hell he had managed to come out of the building alive. Even the six gangsters, who had just murdered an innocent man for the money, were wondering what happened behind those doors to let the boy keep his life.

They didn't know. No one knew, except for Mike and Dak of course. Mike didn't tell any of them though, he didn't tell a single soul about the deal that he just made with the teenager. All he told them was to leave the blonde alone, cause he would be paying him back soon.

As Dak closed the door behind him, his two puppies came racing over to him. He picked up the jumpy Jack-Russel and lightly petted the German Shepard . As he set down the puppy, Kendall giggled and got of the couch, walking over to his lover. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him.

"They've missed their daddy all day," he said as he pulled away from the kiss,"... where have you been all day anyway? I've missed you, babe."

Dak smiled when he realized that Kendall hadn't heard about him and his encounter with Mr. Diamond. Dak was ninety-nine percent sure Kendall didn't even know how terrifying and dangerous Mike was anyway. Sure, he had heard the stories about him, but he never believed them, he refused to believe that anyone could be that murderous and heartless.

Kendall was different from everyone in Rocque Woods for two reasons. One; he wasn't born there. He was born and raised in California, he had to move after his dad had been offered a business job in Minnesota. His father didn't work in Rocque Woods, he worked in the town next to it, but the housing there was too expensive, so he had to rent a house on the outskirts, between the two towns. Mr. Knight also decided that he wasn't going to spend the money to send his two kids to a fancy private school, so he sent them to the local high school. As soon as Kendall had arrived at the school people were interested in him, he had a different look from everyone else. He was tall, tan, blonde and eyebrows. That's how everyone knew Kendall Knight, and it was the reason he met Dak Zevon.

Dak was part of the hockey team, which in Minnesota was the equivalent of a football team. He noticed Kendall and as soon as he saw him he wanted to get to know the blonde boy and he did. He took the time to truly to get to know him and a few months later they ended up dating. It didn't shock anyone, being gay wasn't a big issue there, it just depressed the girls and guys knowing that they couldn't have him anymore.

The second thing that was different about Kendall Knight was the fact that he had decided to stay in the shitty city when he had the choice to leave. In the middle of his senior year he father told him that he had once again got a job in California and was returning as soon as possible. Kendall didn't want to go though, and seeing that he was almost done with high school and would be out on his own soon anyway he told him he wouldn't be returning back to Cali with his family. After a few tears from his mother and sister they finally realized he wasn't going to change his mind.

He wanted to stay because of Dak, he loved the boy and there was no way his family would take Dak away from him. He loved the older boy more than anyone he'd ever met. That's why he stayed in the shitty town. He did it all for him.

"I can tell! And I've just been out...", Dak mumbled, making his way over to the bright orange sofa. He looked over at Kendall after he sat down and patted his lap, motioning for his slender boyfriend to join him,"... come here, baby."

Kendall giggled and joined him. He opened his lips to speak, but before he could muster anything out, Dak attacked his lips with his own. Kendall opened his eyes, shocked by the sudden intrusion, but closed them, loving the feeling of the older boys lips against his.

Dak grabbed Kendall's hips and spun him around so that he was pinning the smaller blonde down against the couch. As thing started to get more heated between the couple, Kendall put his hand against Dak's chest and lightly pushed him away.

"What's wrong, my angel?", Dak asked, frustrated by the growing erection constricted in his jeans.

"We can't do this right now, I have to get to work in twenty minutes and I can not be late again."

"We can make this fast, I promise...I just need you baby, I need you so bad right now", Dak said, reaching down, fondling and groping Kendall's crotch.

"No, we caaa-", the blond below him moaned as he started to rub him through his pants, he couldn't take it anymore, he gave into the touch,"Fine... but I-I'm gonna k-kill you if I have to li-limp around work..."

**_* Thirty Minutes Later*_**

"I'm so sorry I'm late!", Kendall said, rushing through the front doors of the coffee shop and pulling on his apron.

"You're always late Knight... why are you limping?", Camille asked, noticing the slight difference in his step.

"It's nothing," Kendall said, hiding the blush creeping across his cheeks. The curly haired brunette girl smiled and shook her head, she knew why now.

"Well, I had a feeling you'd be late, so I clocked you in when I arrived."

"Thanks, Camille, your the best."

"I know!", she said, smiling as she went to clean off tables.

The coffee shop was slow for the first two hours, after Kendall and Camille had finish straightening up the place and baking some extra pastries they sat back and chatted until the lunch crowd rolled in. As soon as they did the two were busy, taking orders and handing out food. It was always hectic during lunch hour, but the two made a great team and managed to make it through the chaos. Just as the crowd started to die down and people were starting to leave Kendall started to clean up. He told Camille to just go home, he'd clean up as a way to make up for being late. She thanked him before pulling on her jacket and leaving.

After Kendall had cleaned up the shop, he sat down at one of the tables, putting his head down and letting his thoughts flow through his mind thoughts mainly consisted of him and Dak, he couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. He didn't even know he had such a perfect boyfriend. He smiled as he thought of their future, the life and family they'd have together.

The bell from the front door shot him out of his thoughts, and he almost fell out of his seat as he sat up. He grabbed onto the table before his ass hit the floor. When he looked up he saw a brunette man looking down at him. His hair was spiked in the front and short on the sides. His chocolate brown orbs were warm and soft and he was slightly taller that him by a few inches.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!", the brunette said, as he ran over towards the blonde and helped him up.

"It's okay... I was just spacing out...", Kendall smiled, looking up at the older brunette man.

When the brunette made eye contact with the fair teenager he was taken back for a moment. Every single thought had stopped, it felt like time had slowed down and it was just him and the blonde teen. The brunette man, shook his head a little and smiled.

"I-I'm Logan by the way. I really didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm Kendall, and don't worry about it."

Kendall smiled and for the second time in the last few minutes it felt as though everything around them didn't exist. It made Logan feel like nothing even mattered besides him and the blonde standing in front of him.

"Uhmm... Logan?", Kendall said, looking at him confused.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can I get you anything? You know, coffee, a cookie... anything?"

"Oh!", Logan said, remembering why he had entered the small building,"Yeah, can I get a coffee, no sugar, just black."

"I don't know how you can drink this stuff by itself," Kendall laughed and walked behind the counter, getting Logan the desired drink. Logan shrugged as the blonde walked over and handed him the cup.

"I'm use to it... plus, it warms me up.", Logan smiled as he took another drink of the liquid. Kendall sat across from him and shook his head as he took a drink from his hot chocolate. The two engaged in small talk while they enjoyed their drinks. Logan couldn't help but melt a little every time Kendall smiled or laughed. He was gorgeous, and from the small talk they were having he knew that his beauty went beyond his looks.

"Let me take you out sometime", Logan asked, as the blonde was laughing at one of his jokes, but as soon as he did Kendall stopped laughing and looked at him, feeling bad.

"O-oh my god... uhmm..."

"I know it's kinda random and we just met, but I'd really like to get to know you. I'm sorry this is so su-"

"No, no, It's not that...", Kendall said, cutting him off,"It's just that... well I have a boyfriend... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come of to you like I was flirting, really, I'm sorry."

"Oh...", Logan said,"No, don't be sorry. I didn't mean to.. I... I'm just gonna go."

Logan got up, leaving his coffee cup on the table before walking out. His heart broke when he found out that the perfect blonde boy had someone. Even though he just meet him, he wanted to get to know the kid. He felt like they really could have been something. Logan pulled his hood over his head as he walked down the cement sidewalks, continuing to think about Kendall.

Little did the brunette know that he'd be seeing Kendall very soon. But the blonde wouldn't be the cheerful boy that he was when he met him.

His promising future would crash around him and burn at it's origin. Kendall would be broken, trapped and used.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the fuck is Mitchell?", Mike said, starting to grow more impatient with the tardy brunette boy. If it wasn't for the fact that he'd known the boy since he was a child and that he was one of the most reliable out of all the members, he would have got rid of him years ago, "He should have been with you, Garcia. Where the hell is he?"

"Why would he be with me?", Carlos asked.

"Because he's always with you or James!", he paused for a moment, then looked back the five men sitting in front of him, "You know what, I just want you guys to start without him. I'm not waiting for Mitchell any longer, text him the address I give you and have him meet you there."

"Yes, boss", the five gangsters said in unison.

"So... I need you guys to do one last thing for me this week", Mr. Diamond said, pulling out a photo of a blonde man and setting it on the table in front of them. All five of them looked at them picture then back at each other confused, because the guy looked so young, innocent and undeniably beautiful. What could he have possibly done to piss off Mike?

"Do you want us to kill this kid? What did he d-", Carlos began, but Mr. Diamond quickly cut him off.

"No, oh god no. I just need you guys to get him for me and bring him back... unharmed."

The five were even more confused than before. This wasn't common, at all. Mike usually didn't care if they battered up the victim before handing him over, but the look in their leaders eyes told them he was dead serious. They couldn't hurt the boy, or they'd be in for a world of hurt themselves. It was almost reliving that Mike didn't want the boy hurt though, cause none of them would want to hurt the gorgeous blonde anyway.

"But what if he puts up a fight? How are we sposse to get him without hurting him?", Frankie asked.

"I don't know, once Logan gets there with you guys he'll come up with a plan or something. He's smarter than you guys think."

"Okay, but uhmm, what are you gonna do with the kid?", James asked, looking at his father.

"I'll tell you guys when you get back. Now go, before it gets too late."

_*** Forty Minutes Later***_

The five gangsters parked near the house, double checking the address before they got out of their cars. Some one was home, they could tell by the lights coming from the television, but if this was the man Mike wanted or there was someone home with him, this was going to be harder than planed. Tad and Jett reached for their guns when they heard the rustling from the bushes behind them. The others quickly pulled theirs out when they heard the cacophony. Frankie was ready to shoot, till he heard the voice of the man coming out of the shrubs.

"Wow guys, calm the fuck down, it's just me", Logan said in a low whisper. The five relaxed as the brunette joined his group of bandits.

"Where the hell have you been? Mike was fucking pissed that you weren't there!", Carlos asked.

"It's not important, so just forget about it", Logan said, picking the leaves from the bushes off of himself before addressing the gang again.

"So what is Mike having us do now?"

"We have to get the kid in the house...", James stated.

"Well that's simple, let's just go get the k-..."

"But we can't hurt him, at all. And we don't know if he's alone."

"Uhg, fucking Mike...", Logan mumbled under his breath, then looked up, "So what do you think we should do?"

"Welll... we were hoping you could help us come up with something", his Latino friend said, smiling hopefully.

"Okay, fine. Uhmmm... well first we're going to need some one to watch the front door, to make sure no one pulls up in the drive way. It's gonna take three of us to get the kid without hurting him and two of us to search the house to make sure there's no one else home. We could sneak around the back and go in through the back door to make sure the house is clear. Then one of us needs to go up behind him and cover his face with something... like a cloth sack or something? Do we have one of those?"

"I'll go check really quick", Carlos said, running off to go see if he could find anything of the sort in one of the cars. He came back holding something that looked like a pillow case, "This was all I could find."

"It should work. Okay, so where was I... oh yeah. Okay, so put the pillow case over his face and tie it tight enough were he can't get it off, but loose enough so he can still breath. After that two of us are going to have to grab his hands and legs, so he doesn't try to kick or hit us, and tie those too. Then were going have to rush him out and leave as quickly as possible."

"I hope that this is as easy as it sounds...", Frankie sighed, slightly doubting the plan.

"What if someone is home though? What are we going to do to them?"

"Just knock them out or something, Mike said we only couldn't hurt the kid", James said, ready to start the mission.

"James, Jett and Frankie, you'll be the ones who are going to get the kid cause you three are the strongest out of all of us. Carlos and Tad, you two will check the house and I'll stand on look out."

"Wait, why do you get to be look out?", James asked.

"Cause, I'm the fastest one out of all of us and I can take whoever is coming down before they have a chance to scream for help. Also, I'm the one who came up with the plan cause you guys are dumb asses!"

"Fine...", the five said, dismissing, ready to put their plan in action.

Kendall sat up, watching the television quietly. Dak hadn't talked much to him since he'd got home and he left a few hours ago, saying that he had some personal business he needed to attend to. He sighed, taking the sleeping terrier on his right into his arms and petting him softly.

"Daddy hasn't done anything wrong. So why is he so mad at me?", he questioned, looking down at the pup. Kendall smiled to himself the puppy looked up at him, and turned it's head in confusion. He was talking to himself but addressing his questions to the dog again, "I really need to stop doing that."

He laughed, deciding it'd be better for him to try and relax, forget about the issue till Dak got home and ask him. As he started to sink back into the couch, the back door was being softly closed as the two gangsters snuck into the house. They moved through the house quietly, making sure not to hit anything or make a noise, so the blonde wouldn't notice the intruders in his home. As soon as they gave Logan the signal that it was all clear, he told James, Jett and Frankie it safe to make their way into the house.

Kendall looked down at the puppy who was trying to wiggle out of his grip, the dog started to bark and growl, confusing Kendall even more. "What's wrong boy?", he asked, turning to see what the problem was, but before he could see what was causing the dog to panic something was being forced over his head. He immediately startred freaking out, dropping the dog and trashing his hands wildly in attempt to hit whoever was standing behind him.

"What the hell!", the blonde yelled.

James and Jett came running up behind them and grabbed hold of his writhing limbs. As soon as they made sure they were tied tightly, Kendall started to scream louder and louder, calling out for help. The pup immediately;y jumped up, biting Jett right between the legs.

"Mother of god!", Jett yelled, tripping as he tried to get the dogs jaw grip to loosen from his crotch.

"Car-", James stopped, quickly remembering not to call out his first name, "Garcia, get in here, now!"

The Latino ran into the room, quickly seeing the problem with the situation. He held back his giggle as he saw Jett finally break free from the dogs grip. He grabbed hold of Kendall's squirming legs and looked over at James, waiting for him to do the same with his torso.

"We can't take him out when he's screaming like this!"

Frankie sighed, grabbing the boys jaw and tilting his head back, "If you don't stop fucking screaming, I'll break your fucking jaw and put a bullet through your pretty blonde head. So shut the fuck up, do you understand?"

Kendall stopped screaming, his body tensed as he heard the words. He slowly nodded his head and began silently crying. James and Carlos looked at Frankie with a wide eyed stare.

_We can't hurt the kid, _James mouthed.

_I fucking know that dumb ass! But we needed him to stop screaming, now hurry up and pick him up!_

The two slowly lifted the man and carried him to the car that Tad had pulled up in the drive way. As soon as they put him in the back seat, they went to check on Jett who was putting the dog in a separate room. He wobbled past them, holding his groin.

"What happened?", Logan asked, noticing that he was hurt. James, Frankie and Carlos busted up into a fit of laughter, receiving a glare from the dirty blonde gangster.

"I don't wanna talk about it...", he said, walking away and joining Tad in the car with the abducted blonde.

The three chuckled and Logan smirked slightly as they walked of towards their car. James, Carlos and Frankie couldn't wait to get back to their leader with the boy to see what the blonde had done, and what Mike planned to do with him. Logan on the other hand just wanted to get home, go to sleep and forget about the rejection from earlier that day. Not knowing that he had just help kidnap the man he wanted to be with a few hours prior.

Those horror filled screams, he helped cause them. The life the boy had, he just helped destroy it. Any type of trust or happiness he had, Logan helped ripping out of him.

Logan would have helped make the man he'd meet a few hours ago, the gorgeous blonde which was the man of his dreams, a broken boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally got out of my lazy ass mode and got myself to write this. I'm not gonna say much more, because, well you've waited forever for this and let's just get to the story.**

* * *

><p>"Guys...", Logan mumbled, looking at the two men in the backseat who were taking turns slapping each other,"Guys!", Logan hollered, pulling up to the side of the building. James and Carlos stopped smacking one another and looked up at their best friend.<p>

"We're here, now get your crazy asses out of my car!"

Logan smirked as the two got out, pushing and lightly punching each other as they did so. They had always been like this, even in high school. James and Carlos were just close, Logan would always joke around, saying the two were a couple. They really were perfect for each other, so it wouldn't surprise him if one day they did finally fall for one another.

"You guys are idiots!", Logan chuckled, leaning against the the brick wall, waiting for Tad, Jett and Frankie to arrive with the boy they had just abducted.

"Yeah, but we're your idiots!", James laughed, slapping Carlos on the chest one last time before joining Logan against the wall.

"And you love us!", the short, dark haired brunette exclaimed, joining his two best friends,

"Uh huh...", Logan sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. The other two shared a concerned look with one another before James spoke.

"Dude, I thought you quit that shit?"

Logan looked at the tallest brunette, raising an eyebrow as he put the stick between his lips and lit it. He inhaled the substance, pulled it out, exhaling the smoke out of his lungs and looked at his friends.

"Yeah, well, I guess I am again."

He looked at the Latino, then at his other best friend and sighed. He couldn't handle the look they had in their eyes. The two knew him better than anyone else, they could see past his tough exterior appearance. They knew when something was wrong, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"You guys, it's really nothing. Just relationship stuff... well not really. I just asked some guy out today and he said no. Plus, I'm tired as hell and just want to go home as soon as possible", Logan said, throwing the half finished cigarette on the ground and putting it out.

"Who was he?", the tallest brunette asked.

"Just some dude that worked at a coffee shop in town. I'll get over it though, now seriously guys, I'm okay. It's nothing."

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing if it has you this upset...", Carlos said, tilting his head slightly so he was looking into the youngest brunette's chocolate orbs.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it... not right now...", Logan trailed off.

The three of them stood in silence, not saying anything as the youngest bit his lip, looking down at his sound of a car pulling up next to them snapped the three out of the silence. Frankie rolled down the window, looking at the young gangsters.

"The kid wouldn't stop crying, then his nose started bleeding", he sighed, slightly annoyed.

"I-I'm s-sorry", the boy hiccuped, trying to compose himself.

His head was still covered with the pillow sheet they had used to capture him with, except the cloth had a bright crimson red stain, where the blood was seeping through the fabric. Next to where the boy's head was resting there was a small pile of blood on the leather seats.

"Hey kid...", Logan said, walking around to the other side of the car, opening the door and sticking his head in, "Are you still bleeding?"

"Y-yeah...b-but not th-that much...", the teenager answered, his voice trembling.

Logan opened the door, leaned in and picked the shaking boy up, placing him in a sitting position. The brunette tilted the teens head back to try and stop the last blood flow. Logan left his hand on the boys shoulder after he was done, rubbing it softly. The scared blonde immediately tensed up and whimpered as soon as he felt Logan's touch.

"Shh...", Logan whispered, attempting to calm the quivering teen the best he could, "We're not going to hurt you, I promise."

Kendall wasn't sure why, but after the voice spoke to him he relaxed, practically melting into the strangers strong arms. The blonde knew he shouldn't have, he was one of the people who had just stolen him from his home... but something about the strangers voice and touch just seemed so familiar. It felt almost safe, like it was someone who he could trust.

Not only did the strangers voice and touch soothe him, but his smell did too. He smelt like coffee, cologne and cigarettes, although he could have gone with out the lingering smoke smell. Besides that though, it reminded him of his coffee shop, and the cologne reminded him of his boyfriend.

"Oh my god...", Kendall groaned, as the stranger lifted him out of the car.

"What's wrong?", the stranger asked, a slight hint of concern masked in his voice.

The blonde had completely forgotten about his boyfriend till now. What was Dak going to do when he got home and saw that he was missing. Surely, he'd call the cops and demand for them to find him... but what if they never did. What if they never found him, or if they did and it was too late.

"Please, please let me go. I'll do anything, just please... let me go..."

"I can't do that, kid. We have a job to do, and that job was to get you. I'm sorry, but we can't let you leave", Logan spoke softly, loud enough for only the two of the to hear. He couldn't let the others know he felt bad for the boy. They would think he was weak.

It wasn't often that the brunette gangster felt bad for the victims they were ordered to get. Actually, this was probably the first time he ever had felt bad for one of the victims. This kid just had something about him, that made him want to let him go. He seemed so innocent and he was so scared. Logan couldn't wrap his mind around a reason what he could of done, or said to Mike to make him so angry.

"Mitchell, Mitchell! Dude, come on", James said, tugging on his jacket lightly.

Logan hadn't even noticed that Tad had parked the car and the gang was waiting for him, and the boy he was cradling in his arms, at the front door of the building.

"Oh, sorry...", Logan said, before catching up with the rest of the men and walking through the door.

As soon as the door closed behind them, they were consumed in the darkness of the domicile. The only light was from the shining of the slivers of light coming out from under the many doors in the long hallway. As soon as they reached Mr. Diamond's office they twisted the knob and entered the room, finding Mike and the young man they had seen him arguing with a few days earlier.

"Ahh, finally. Where is he?", Mike asked, grinning ear to ear.

Logan stepped in front of the five men, setting down the juvenile he had been carrying. The leaders smirk instantly dropped when he saw the blood stain on the front of the cloth wrapped around Kendall's head.

"What the fuck did you do to him! I told you fuckers not to fucking hurt him! Are you idiots! Or do you just not take me serious anymore, if I've been too easy and lenient with you guys, tell me, cause I can change that!", Mike screamed, furious at the thought of his own _ employees _disobeying him.

"Mr. Diamond, I swear to you, we did not hurt in in any way. On the drive back he was in such hysterics his nose started to bleed", Tad responded hastily.

The oldest man looked at the child that was sitting in front of him, he looked up at the six men standing behind the boy, "Take the damn pillow case off his head, Mitchell. Let me see him."

As soon as the word left Mike's lips, Logan untied the fabric, blinding Kendall as the sudden amount of light invade his pupils. He defensively brought his hands up, blocking some of the luminous light out as he tried to adjust to the sudden surge of florescent beams. As Mike looked at Kendall's face a smile crept across his lips, the boy didn't have any bruises or abrasions.

"You boys are lucky he's not hurt", the man who sat in front of him said.

The images we're starting to clear and he could make out the features of the man. He had a strong jaw structure, short cut, brown short, but shaggy hair , bright green eyes and was dressed in a nice suit. He was a fairly good looking man for his age. He could also make out the book cases and plain wall paper that sat behind the older man. It wasn't till he turned to his right side that his breath nearly hitched in his throat.

Sitting in the chair, that was snugged between the wall and a corner of the huge desk, was Dak. He looked scared and had a slight adumbration of guilt in his eyes. Kendall didn't care though, all he wanted was to be in those arms. Have Dak tell him everything would be alright and that they would get out of here. The blonde stood ready to leap into his boyfriends arms, who was sitting only feet away from him.**  
><strong>

His shoulders were pushed down as he tried to stand. Kendall tried again, forcing all his might upwards, trying to get out of the persons grip. The man wouldn't let go though.

"Let go of me!", Kendall yelled, turning around in his seat, only to find a extremely familiar face staring back at him, just as shocked as he was,"Lo-Logan...?", he said, after a moment of trying to remember the mans name. Every one's attention was quickly focused on the two.

"You know him?", James asked, looking at his friend, "How the hell do you know this kid?"

Logan didn't say anything, instead he looked up at Mike, "What did he do?"

"Well, now that we just established you two know each other... I don't think either of you are going to be to pleased with the reason why I had you guys get this beauty and bring him back to me."

"What the fuck do you want from me and my boyfriend!"

"Well, don't get to ahead of yourself there. I don't want anything from Dak, I don't need anything from that scum."

Kendall clenched his fist, ready to attack the man sitting across the desk. "Don't talk about him like that. You don't know shit about him!", the blonde growled.

"Oh Kendall... I hate to break this to you, but it seems your the one who doesn't know too much about your own boyfriend. You don't know how far he would go just to get rid of someone. You don't know how much of a fucking lair he is, do you? You don't know the deals he made, and he doesn't even have the balls to tell you the things he has do-..."

"Shut the fuck up! Get to your god damn point!", Kendall yelled, tears growing in his green orb.

"Get to the point! Get to the point! Fine, I'll get to the god damn point...", Mike said, gritting his teeth, leaning over the block of wood that separated them, "This bastard had enough nerve to come to my office and personally ask me to have someone killed. I had my boys take care off that. I call him and tell him the job is done and he tells me he doesn't have the money! The fucking bastard couldn't even pay me, and then tries to run...", Mike snickered, leaning away from the boy.

"I had to send two more of my guys just to get him and bring him back to me. When I finally confront him he hands me thirty thousand dollars, ten thousand dollars short from the price we had set. I tell him I'm going to take his life, and he offers me a bet. Any idea what that bet consisted of Kendall?"

Kendall didn't say anything, his eyes were glued to the man in front of him. The tears streaming down his cheeks mixing with some of the still wet blood on his chin.

"Dak...", Mike said, turning to the man who had been sitting in the corner of the room silently, "Tell him what you offered me. Tell him."

"I offered him you...", Dak mumbled under his breath.

"I don't think he or anyone else heard you!"

"I offered him you", Dak said, loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Logan's stomach turned and he backed away from the chair as he heard the plans. The whole room was quiet, the only sounds we're the sobs of the blonde boy and the hum of the air conditioning.

"And Kendall, there was one way he said precisely how I was going to use you to get the money back. He wanted me to whore you out to all of Minnesota. How well do you think you know your boy-... ex boyfriend now?"

"You fucking bastard! How could you!", Kendall screamed, launching himself at Dak; punching, kicking, kneeing, doing anything he could to hurt him.

Logan was leaning over puking out what ever contents in his stomach were there into the trash can next to him. James and Carlos quickly by his side, but even their attempt to comport him wasn't enough. Cause he had just helped bring this beautiful, innocent boy here, Kendall didn't deserve this.

Even though he wasn't the direct reason why Kendall was going to be trapped here, he couldn't help but feel like one of the reasons he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I've been busy lately with school and honestly that has drained all life from me. I'm so sorry how long I've kept you all waiting! I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but I promise I won't give up on my stories. Anyway, thank you if your still with me and interested in my stories. Sorry for mistakes I didn't catch and I also wanted to say that from here on in the story it's gonna be very vulgar, so you all have been warned. Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>The blond teen was still sobbing and thrashing around as the oldest gang member pried him off of Dak. Frankie set the boy back in the chair, keeping a stern hand on Kendall's shoulders, preventing him from attacking the brunette who was looking at him with forced guilt in his eyes.<p>

Kendall stared at Dak, tears streaming down his face as he concentrated on his ex-boyfriend. The man who swore he loved him and promise to protect him just a few days earlier. The same man he had choose over his family. The man that sold him to the disgusting gang leader sitting in front of him.

"H-how could y-you do this to me?", the green eyed boy mumbled through broken sobs, as the room focused on the two teenagers.

"I-I... Kendall...", Dak trailed off, not being able to find the words to justify why he had done this.

"I thought you loved me!? Or was that a fucking joke, was that all I ever was? A joke, a pawn to your stupid fucking mind games?!"

"No...", the brunette looked up at the quivering teen sitting across from him ,"I loved you... I still do bu-"

"That's such bullshit, Dak, and you know it! People would never fucking do this to someone they love. You are a lying piece of shit!", Kendall leaped up, glaring down at the coward, "I hope you burn in hell you fucking bastard, I swear to God..."

He escaped the gangsters grip and launched himself at Dak again, anger fueling each hit. The noises coming from the blond's mouth was a mix of screaming and sobs as his fist repeatedly slammed into the man who was now pinned beneath him. Never in his life had he felt so much anger towards one person, especially a person who he knew and loved, or at least thought he knew.

He just couldn't wrap his mind around the reality that Dak; the man he loved, the man he'd gave everything to be with, had sold him. Sold him off like a material possession. The tears streamed down Kendall's creamy skin as he realized what was going to become of him, that _he _is a material possession now. He belonged to someone, literally. His stomach turned at the thought of what would happen to him. Men using him like toy, forced to do what ever they said, like a sick plaything.

The now hysterical teen looked down at the beaten man who lay underneath him.

"Why, Dak? Just tell me why you choose me...," he asked, his glistening green eyes pleading for an answer. Dak hesitated, looking down trying to find a reasonable answer to justify what he had done. As he glanced back up at the man who had a firm grip on his shirt, he shrugged.

"You were all I had to give..."

Kendall groaned, rage growing as he looked at the brunette man, but let go of his shirt. Dak lied, he could of found another way, he wasn't force to give him away to the gang leader. He didn't have to pay him off this way, Dak choose too.

Before the teenager could act on his anger, Mike motioned for the boys to get Kendall once he decided that the display was enough. Frankie and Tad picked the blond up off the other boy and placed back into the chair in front of Mr. Diamond. Logan also stood up, not even noticing his best friends beside him.

"Any other violent actions you want to pursue, Kendall, or are you done?," Mike asked. Kendall looked up at the oldest gangster and nodded his head, redirecting his gaze back to the ground. "Good...", he paused for a moment, and stared at the six men standing behind the blond boy, "Get out, I'll call yous if I need anything else done."

They all nodded except for Logan who eyed Mike as though he had gone mad. "You send us out on a crazy request to capture Kendall, you reveal all this shit and now you ask us to leave? Are you fucking kidding me!?"

Mike raised an eyebrow at the young gangster.

"What the hell are you doing, dude?", James whispered quietly.

"Yes, Mitchell, I am serious. You know, you aren't one to disobey my orders, but this kid sure has made you grow some balls. Now if you want to keep them, I suggest you get the fuck out, like I said!", Mike practically screamed, voice raising with each word.

Logan stared at the beautiful blond and sighed, pushing past Tad and Jett, exiting the room before anyone else. He couldn't believe this shit had just happened. Kendall didn't deserve the life he was about to be forced into. Logan knows how the life of Mike's _profit _employees is, the downward spiral the women and men face. The spiky haired brunette ignored the calls coming from his two friends who were trying to catch up behind him, and proceeded to his car. As he started the engine he had already known his first stop would be the local liquor store.

As the room cleared the oldest of the men sitting in the room handed Kendall a tissue before sitting on the desk top to get a better look at him. Kendall dried his eyes and wiped the blood from his face as Mike lit up a cigar. As he exhaled the smoke from his lungs he turned to the blond.

"So listen, I'm going to be honest with you because I'm not one to do all that sugar coating bullshit, you work for me now. Well technically you belong to me Kendall, cause I can't have you running off now, can I?", Mike chuckled lightly, as Kendall stared at him with a straight face.

"Why did you let him sell me, why would you even want me? I know Dak has to pay you off, but why am I being dragged into all this?"

"Well, because you are a hot piece of ass," he said bluntly, "You'd bring in much more business that this punk ever could", Mr. Diamond said, motioning towards the younger brunette who was sitting in the chair next to his desk.

"But, I'm a dude... your options of people who would want me are very limited", the blond stated, trying hard persuade the gangster. His hopes vanished as he heard the oldest man give a final laugh.

"Oh, you would be surprised at how many of my customers will go for a man, especially one that is as good looking as yourself", Mike smiled, reaching out and lightly stroking Kendall's cheek. Kendall immediately pulled away from his touch. "I'd keep you all for myself if I could, but business come before play."

The green eyed boy felt sick as the gangster stared at him, looking at him as though he was a piece of meat.

"Dak, get the fuck out of here, I don't want to see your face anymore", the young brunette immediately hopped up, ready to leave the building as soon as possible, "Oh, but don't even try to leave town or anything like that, because I do have people watching you, and I won't hesitate to have them butcher you", Dak nodded quickly, before hastily exiting the room.

As the door shut, Mike stood, putting his cigar out as he made his way in front of the younger male. Kendall could feel his intense eyes on him, almost as though he was studying him. His whole body tensed up as Mike placed his cold hands on his shoulders. The tall brunette gave a approving nod and backed away, examining him once again.

"Stand up and take off your shirt", he demanded. Kendall looked at him bewildered, this couldn't he happening. The older man gave him a warning eye and kendall slowly stood, stripping off his shirt. He closed his eyes as Mike looked at and touched his skin. He was exposed in front of this stranger, he didn't even want to see the way he was being looked at. As the gangster took a step back, Kendall relaxed, sighing in relief.

"Pants..."

Kendall's eyes flew open, giving the man a begging plead. He knew what was coming next, and he couldn't hold back the tears that were gathering at the brim. His pants fell to the floor and he could feel Mike take another step closer. The cold hands were once again on him, pressing against his chest, slowly moving down towards his stomach. The blond closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing for what was about to happen.

"You need to lose a few pounds", he mumbled, taking his hands off of the blond. He opened his eyes, shocked, yet grateful.

"W-what?", Kendall asked, thrown back by the statement.

"You need to lose some weight", he repeated, "We can have that, you _need _to be flat", Mike said, pointing at the barely existent pudge of fat on his stomach.

"O-Okay...?"

"Now get dressed and follow me, I have to take you to your new home and go over some things", the brunette said, opening the door as Kendall put back on his clothes. After he was dressed the teen followed behind the older man to his car and got in as the drove away from the building.

Kendall stared out the window as Mike went over the rules of his new 'home'. He would be sharing a place with his other employees and would more than likely share a room with someone. The first few floors of the building were used for 'work' as he liked to call it, and the rest were for the workers. Mike also informed the teen that he was going to be put on a strict diet and that the home was always monitored by one of his workers of a different profession.

No one could go in, or get out without Mike knowing.

He jerked in the seat as the car came to a stop. He looked out the window, the dirty streets were covered with people, who more than likely worked for Mike, standing outside of the shitty buildings. One of the building was nicer than the rest, which Kendall assumed and hoped would be the one he would be forced to stay in. The passenger side door swung open, knocking him out of his train of thought as a hand wrapped around him and pulled him out of the car. Kendall whined slightly as the hard tug made him lose his balance.

"Come with me and keep up, I don't want you to stumble. Will give people a chance to look at the new merchandise before it's in stock," the gang leader hissed in his ear as he dragged Kendall into the apartment building. His eyes widened, but didn't say anything as he jogged to keep up with the man who was pulling him.

As soon as he entered the building all eyes were on him. They went up about two flight of stairs before they came to a stop, he could hear the whispers coming from the girls who'd came out of the rooms to see what the commotion was about. Mike shot them a quick glare and everyone of them went back to their rooms.

Mike smirked and lead the blonde into the room.

"This is your new home," the dark haired man spoke, opening the door as he lead the blond into the room.

_**...**_

Logan groaned as he came to a stop at yet another red light, he just wanted to go home and try and forget about the day. Though he knew he couldn't, even with the liquor, he could sure as hell still try. Anything to keep his mind away from...

He groaned, running a hand through his dark hair. Nothing would keep his mind off of Kendall. He didn't deserve this life, he was innocent. Yet he had to pay for the sick bastards dues? Logan shook his head, business could be disgusting.

He'd been in it long enough where he's seen more than a few cases like this and he never seemed to understand them. He never understood how Mike would take a persons life away from them because of something someone else had done.

The light turned green and he continued his way home. He came to a stop at the driveway and stared down at the steering wheel. This has happened many times before, and of course it bothered him, but it never lingered in him mind like this.

Maybe it was because he had an interest in the boy?

Logan shook his head, he hadn't even known the kid. Yet, the kid was tearing him apart, consuming his every damn thought. One conversation that was all he had with the blond, but he felt responsible for him.

The brunette got out of the automobile, locking it as he made way to his front door carrying two bags full of liquor. As he unlocked it, he threw the keys on the table, making his way over to a chair in the living room. He turned on the television and mindlessly watched the moving pictures as he drank the cool poison.

"He's just another kid who got sucked into this world, you shouldn't care, get over it, Logan", he told himself as he disposed of the first bottle in his hand and reached for another. He continued the cycle as unwanted thoughts flooded through his head.

You don't know him, you shouldn't care.

The kid isn't your problem.

Kendall didn't deserve it.

_You_ made his life hell.

_You_ have to save him.


End file.
